


Binding Contract

by madwriter223



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Contracts, Dark-ish, Gen, Mental Instability, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/My coda to the episode The Price of Gold. / Jiminy tries to reason with Rumplestiltskin and get him to give Thomas back. It's not going so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Contract

**Author's Note:**

> My coda to the episode The Price of Gold. Cause I thought they wouldn't let Rumplestiltskin just rot, I think they would try to reason with him to let Ella off the hook and give Thomas back. And who better than Jiminy? Thus this fic was born.  
> Also, this was meant as a Character Study, though it may have escaped from me.

**Binding Contract**

  
  
“Umm... so why did you want to take Ella's baby?” Jiminy asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
Shrill laughter came from the cell. “ _Her_ baby, you say?”  
  
“Well, yes. The one in her belly.”  
  
Another laugh. “You should know your facts. That baby is mine.”  
  
Jiminy shook his head. “No, I'm fairly sure it's Ella and Thomas's.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin grinned manically. “Check the contract she signed then. Then tell me whose it is.”  
  
Jiminy blinked patiently at him. “Well, where is the contract?”  
  
“In my castle.” The imp singsonged, dancing away from the bars. “In a big room filled with contracts.”  
  
“And how will I find it?”  
  
“Just say the name of the dealee and it will come to you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Jiminy paused. “Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“Oh, many reasons.” Rumplestiltskin grinned at him again, his eyes mischievous. “The main one is I'm curious about your reactions.”  
  
Jiminy nodded. “Fair enough. I'll try to be back soon.”  
  
“No hurry, dearie.” The imp called after him. “I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
*~*  
  
With the help of the Blue Fairy and her magic, Jiminy and Grumpy the Dwarf managed to get into the remote castle in no time and find the correct room.  
  
They stood by the doors, staring in shock at the piles upon piles of contracts.  
  
“He's been busy.” Grumpy commented, crossing his arms. “How are we supposed to find the stupid thing again?”  
  
Jiminy scratched at his head. “Rumplestiltskin said to just call out 'Ella', but WHOAH!” He managed to fly away just in time to avoid getting smacked with a flying contract.  
  
The rolled up paper smacked into a wall, and the two stared at it in slight shock.  
  
“Did that thing just attack you?” The Dwarf asked, staring at it.  
  
“I don't think so, Grumpy. EEP!” Another contract flew from the pile, missing him by mere millimeters.  
  
“Like Hell I made a deal with him.” Grumpy growled, stalking to the second contract and unfurling it.  
  
Jiminy stared at the large pile, than considered saying his own name. But then again it was over and done with. Maybe it was better not to know.  
  
“This is ridiculous!” Grumpy yelled suddenly, startling him.  
  
“What is?”  
  
“I'll tell you when we get back.” The Dwarf grumbled, packing both contracts into his pouch. He glared at the pile for a moment, then said in a clear voice. “Snow White.”  
  
Three contracts flew at him, smacking him in the chest.  
  
“Why do you need those?” Jiminy asked, flying closer.  
  
“Thought she should know her own contracts.” Grumpy explained, packing the contracts away. “In case there's a fine print she's not aware of.”  
  
Jiminy blinked, his antennae twitching. “Alright. Are you ready to go?”  
  
“Yeah, unless you want to take yours too.”  
  
Jiminy sighed. “I'm not sure.”  
  
“Just take it.” Grumpy said, standing up. “You can always not read it. Here, I'll help. Jiminy Cricket!” A single contract flew out, and the Dwarf caught it easily. “There, now we can go.”  
  
Jiminy nodded uncertainly. “Alright. I'll go call the Blue Fairy.”  
  
*~*  
  
Ella slammed her palms into the table. “What do you mean, it's legal?” she demanded, hissing in anger.  
  
The scribe shivered, but didn't retract his statement. “This is a very detailed contract. Every term, including your baby as payment, is stated here.” He swallowed as Ella's expression only got darker. “And you signed it.”  
  
“Well, they weren't there before!”  
  
The scribe brightened. “Oh! Then this is a case of false legality. A con, so to speak. If we prove this, Sir Thomas will be returned.” He paused. “You are certain that these are new terms? Please think carefully, this is important.”  
  
Ella blinked, then straightened out her dress. “Well, I didn't really read it. But he said something different!”  
  
Thomas's father stared at her incredulously. “You signed a contract without reading it?”  
  
Ella startled, looking at him worriedly. “Is that bad?”  
  
The older man groaned, rubbing a hand across his face wearily.  
  
“She wasn't raised as nobility, she wouldn't have known.” Snow interjected, coming closer to the table and taking the contract. “Rumplestiltskin knew that and he used it in his favor.” She turned to Ella, handing her the contract. “Read it now.”  
  
The blond stared at it, then snatched it away, marching to the fireplace. “No! He tricked me, and I won't read it just to prove him right!” She threw the parchment into the fire.  
  
The flames turned into purple smoke, extinguishing and leaving the contract intact.  
  
“It's a magical contract, Ella. You can't destroy it.” Snow explained gently, picking it up again. “Why don't you go to your chambers and read it. It'll do no harm now.”  
  
Ella stared at her with tear-filled eyes, then nodded. She took the contract with a shaking hand and walked away. Thomas' father got up moments later, and left as well, the scribe following after him.  
  
“No offense, but now that they're gone, I can give you the other contracts.” Grumpy said suddenly.  
  
Snow blinked, and turned to her friend. “ _Other_ contracts?”  
  
“Yeah. You have three.” Grumpy said, waving the rolled up papers.  
  
Snow frowned. “I never signed anything.” She grabbed one contract and unfurled it. Then she chuckled. “Crafty imp.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jiminy asked, flying onto her shoulder.  
  
Snow lifted the contract higher for him to see. “Look at where my signature should be.”  
  
Jiminy read aloud. “ _By Spoken Agreement upon exchange of Goods and Payment_. Is that even legal?”  
  
“It doesn't really matter.” Snow said, rolling up the parchment. “Exchange of Goods and Payment, remember? He already got what he'd wanted then.” She noticed the other two contracts the Dwarf was holding. “Whose are those?”  
  
“One is mine, the other is Jiminy's.”  
  
Snow chuckled mirthlessly to herself. “It doesn't surprise me. I think everyone has made a deal with him.” She sunk down onto a chair, stretching her swollen feet. “May I ask what your deal was about?”  
  
Grumpy shrugged, placing the cricket's contract on the table, then sitting down next to Snow. “I was about three months old. I got lost in the woods and I asked him for some help. He said he'd do it in exchange for 'something precious'. I gave him my favorite rock and he gave me directions back to the mine.”  
  
Snow blinked in surprise. “A rock?”  
  
“Yeah. It was my favorite. First rock I ever mined.” Grumpy sat back, smiling at the memory. “It was worthless, really, but I adored it. Carried it around with me everywhere, shined and polished it each day before bed.” He sighed. “It was precious to me. He probably threw it away.”  
  
“I don't think so.” Jiminy said, staring at his own contract. “You saw all those glass cases, filled with all those trinkets and knick-knacks? I think your rock is displayed somewhere in that castle too.”  
  
“Maybe you could go find it.” Snow offered, nudging him. “Go to his castle again and get it back.”  
  
“Nah.” Grumpy shook his head. “We made a deal. He kept up his end, I'll keep up mine. That rock is his now.”  
  
Snow sighed heavily, sadly. “I fear Ella's baby is his now too.”  
  
“Don't think like that. We'll find some way.” Jiminy comforted her, smiling reassuringly. “I'll go talk to him very soon. I'm sure eventually he'll see reason.”  
  
Snow smiled indulgently at him. “This is Rumplestiltskin we're talking about. I doubt he even knows what reason is.”  
  
Grumpy patted her hand, then stood. “I should get back to my brothers. They'll be getting worried soon.”  
  
Snow smiled at him, then hefted herself to her feet. “I'll walk you out.”  
  
They left, and Jiminy was left alone with his contract. He stared at it intently, debating with himself whether or not he should read it. On one hand, it's always good to know. But what will it be like, to read about what he had done? How would his decision to use Gold's magic be explained? How will it be justified? Will his reasons be even mentioned?  
  
With a sigh, Jiminy bowed his head and gave into the temptation. He untied the ribbon holding the contract, then unfurled it slowly, straining with effort. When it was more or less open, spread out on the table, Jiminy took a deep breath and begun to read.  
  
  


**Contract**

  
  
_This contract was composed by Rumplestiltskin, imp and Dark One._  
  
 **Name of Interested Party:** Jiminy (currently Cricket)  
 **Need for Deal:** Necessary  
 **Situation of Interested Party:**  
 _Physically:_ Living arrangements adequate – provided with sleeping pallet, regular meals and education; rare beatings (not provided by parents (Martin and Myrna) nor guardians); derogatory treatment not provided.  
 _Mentally:_ large and well-developed sense of conscience/right and wrong; highly dependent on parents (Martin and Myrna); conditioned into not abandoning parents (Martin and Myrna), as well as obeying parents' (Martin and Myrna's) every command; has shown reluctance to commit unlawful crimes (ineffective against conditioning); has shown willingness and potential of effective effort into changing own lifestyle (ineffective against conditioning)  
Possibility to achieve happiness without use of magic and by own actions – Low  
  
  
Jiminy swallowed heavily at the brute statements about his previous life, then skipped to the Payment section.  
  
  
 **Payment requested by Rumplestiltskin:** Two dolls of Jiminy (currently Cricket)'s parents (Martin and Myrna).  
 _Status:_ Payment delivered in full.  
 _Additional notes:_ Two dolls offered in payment are not dolls of Jiminy (currently Cricket)'s parents (Martin and Myrna). Cause is trickery not done by Jiminy (currently Cricket) or through his behest. Payment accepted.  
  
  
Jiminy winced, sitting down with a sigh. Only two sentences. Two sentences to describe what he had done to Gepetto. The grief and despair he had caused in that boy's life. Only two sentences.  
Somehow, that seemed to make the weight of his guilt even worse.  
*~*

**Contract**

  
  
_This contract was composed by Rumplestiltskin, imp and Dark One._  
  
 **Name of Interested Party:** Ella AKA Cinderella  
 **Need for Deal:** Unnecessary (firmly requested)  
 **Situation of Interested Party:**  
 _Physically:_ Living with step-mother and two step-sisters. Made to work as only maid on large estate. Frequent derogatory words and actions of step-mother and step-sisters. Occasional beatings. Living conditions: bad – no bed, gruel and scraps as meals, no education provided.  
 _Mentally:_ Not dependent on step-mother. Unwillingness to change her quote: wretched life /unquote by her own means. Fed up with hard-work required of her social status. Greedy for a better life.  
Possibility to achieve happiness without use of magic and by own actions – High  
  
 ** _Terms:_**  
 **Goods Required/Requested:** Cleaning of skin and hair; a ball gown (blue); head and neck jewelery; attractive coiffure; long gloves (white)(two), transportation (carriage, horses (two), servants in attendance (two))  
 _Additional Goods:_ glass slippers (two)  
 _Status:_ Goods Delivered.  
 **Payment Offered by Interested Party:** quote: Anything you want. /unquote  
 **Payment Requested by Rumplestiltskin:** quote: Something precious. /unquote; i.e. firstborn child of Ella AKA Cinderella.  
 _Additional Notes:_ Rumplestiltskin agrees for payment to be delivered at a later date (day of aforementioned child's birth).  
 _Status:_ Payment pending/currently undelivered.  
 **If Interested Party refuses Payment:** In the event Ella AKA Cinderella refuses to provide the payment requested/required, the father of aforementioned child is to be removed and kept in magical stasis until the payment requested/required in this contract is provided.  
  
  
I hereby signed, of sound mind and under no coercion, agree to the terms stated above.

Ella “Cinderella”

  
  
  
Ella sobbed and threw the contract away from herself, curling into a miserable ball in the middle of her bed.  
  
*~*  
  
“So tell me, hippity-hopper. Did you find my little contract room?” Rumplestiltskin grinned at him, swinging from side to side from the bars.  
  
“I wouldn't call it little.” Jiminy said, sitting down.  
  
“Ah, so you did find it!” The imp leaned forward, pushing his face through the bars. “Astounding, isn't it, how often people rely on magic to fix their problems.” It wasn't really a question.  
  
“How long have you been doing this for? Making deals, I mean?”  
  
“Oh, a few years.” Rumplestiltskin went back to his swinging.  
  
“Decades?” Jiminy asked, because he remembered hearing about the infamous imp when he'd been a child himself. That was many years ago.  
  
Rumplestiltskin laughed shrilly. “Centuries, dearie. _Centuries_!”  
  
Oh. “That's a long time.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin shrugged, curling his lips unpleasantly. “I find ways to entertain myself.”  
  
“The deals?”  
  
“I also spin straw into gold, brew potions and look through my rather large collection.” He grinned maliciously. “Did you see the dolls?”  
  
Jiminy winced. “There's no need to be cruel.” He admonished. “I'm only trying to help you.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin gasped mockingly. “Such _lies_ you tell! Tsk tsk.”  
  
Jiminy frowned. “I'm not lying. I'm trying to help-”  
  
“Ella break the contract and keep her baby, because she's the mother and it doesn't really matter that she had signed the kid away for the mere chance to be _given_ everything she childishly wanted from life.”  
  
“But she didn't know about giving up her baby!”  
  
“Then she should've read the contract!” Rumplestiltskin snarled back, glowering at him. “It was all in there.”  
  
Jiminy sighed in frustration. “She was desperate! If you hadn't killed her Fairy Godmother-”  
  
The imp barked out a disgusted laugh. “Oh, how I detest those insects. All they teach is that all you need to do is _wish_ hard enough and you won't have to deal with anything by yourself! No responsibilities, no consequences, no obligations!” Rumplestiltskin growled viciously. “A perfect life for immature fools that can't look past their own selfish desires.”  
  
Jiminy frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
“The good things in life are always simple. You don't like your life, change it. You love someone it's difficult to be with, fight for them. You need money, work for it.” Rumplestiltskin snarled, lunging at him through the bars. Then he jumped up, climbing higher. “People always tell me 'It's not that simple, because of _reasons_.'” He tittered, and pretended to swoon. “They're either blind or lazy or greedy or all three.” The last word was said in a higher note, as if in surprise. Then he leaned forward, voice turning hard. “It _is_ that simple. But just because something is simple doesn't mean it's going to be _easy_.”  
  
Jiminy said nothing, staring at him.  
  
“Everything has a price.” Rumplestiltskin went on, jumping down and sauntering away. “Everything has to be earned. I detest people who demand happiness on a silver platter, as if they are _special_ , as if they are _entitled_.” He snarled, and curled up into a ball against the wall. “Why shouldn't I use their own stupidity? Why shouldn't I punish their laziness? Why shouldn't I exploit their own greed?”  
  
Jiminy contemplated the imp. “What category does Ella fall into?”  
  
Rumplestiltskin snorted, getting up again. “First, she was lazy.” His voice turned cheery. “I told her to change her 'wretched' life. She could've just left her step-mother's house and found a place of her own. She would've worked hard on her own independence, but she would've eventually earned it. That and her very own _happiness_.” His mouth twisted into a sneer “But she didn't want to work for it. She wanted to be handed anything. She wanted a Prince, she wanted to be a Princess. She wanted riches untold! To never. Work. _Again_!” He screamed the last word, laughing shrilly. “How is that not lazy? How is that not greedy?”  
  
“Well, you need to realize that Ella worked for that. She only got a new dress and some transportation to the ball. She still had to deal with the rest herself. And Thomas is her true love. It was fate.”  
  
“Possibly.” Rumplestiltskin said, sounding dismissive. Then he plastered himself to the bars, staring at the cricket. “But if what you're saying is true, that little Thomas is Ella's one true _wuv_ , he would've fallen for her regardless of my little make-over.” He leaned forward, hissing. “Then why didn't she just make a dress? Why didn't she just walk to the ball? Why didn't she earn it _herself_?” Rumplestiltskin jumped away, hiding in the shadows. “Then she wouldn't be in this little pickle.” He singsonged.  
  
“You have a point, but-”  
  
“NO!” Rumplestiltskin snarled, not leaving the shadows. “There are no buts, there are no exceptions!” He leaned forward, so that only his face was visible. “Nothing you say will get me to give up my claim on that child. It's _mine_.”  
  
Jiminy sighed. “What would you do with a baby anyway?”  
  
The imp shrugged. “Hug it. Dress it up. Tell it stories. Maybe eat it. Whatever my intentions are, that baby is mine. I can do whatever I want with it.”  
  
Jiminy blinked in surprise. Was Rumplestiltskin lonely? But no, he had to concentrate on the topic at hand. “Well, you said nothing I _say_ will change your mind. How about if we offered a new deal? Give you something in exchange for you annulling Ella's contract.”  
  
The cell was silent for a moment, then Rumplestiltskin stepped into the light again. “That could work.” He grinned. “I do wonder what you might offer me.”  
  
“I'll have to discuss this with everyone.” Jiminy said, flapping his wings in excitement. So there was a way! He paused though. “I have one last question to ask.”  
  
“Please do, I so enjoy our talks.” Rumplestiltskin wrinkled his nose at him sarcastically.  
  
“You said there is always a price. What price did you pay?”  
  
The change in Rumplestiltskin was immediate. His shoulders slumped slightly and the mischievous, almost cruel glint disappeared from his eyes. When he spoke, his tone was melancholy and heavy with regret. “Oh, dearie. I paid the highest price there is. Twice.” He leaned forward, face twisting into an angry grimace. “Ella hasn't paid anything yet. But she will.”  
  
Jiminy swallowed at the ominous feeling he got, then flew away.  
  
*~*  
  
“I will give anything you want, any price you demand.” Thomas's father proclaimed the moment he entered the cells.  
  
“Ah ah ah, you should be careful what you say around me.” Rumplestiltskin tsk-ed at him, grinning mockingly. “That's exactly what dear little Ella said.”  
  
The human pursed his lips. “As much riches as you desire.”  
  
The imp shook his head with a shrill chuckle. “I can spin straw into _gold_! Why would I want more riches?”  
  
“An estate.”  
  
“I have a castle.”  
  
“Servants! A title!”  
  
“I had a servant girl once. Didn't work out.” The imp snarled nastily. “And I already hold the title of Dark One and Scourge of the Magical World.” He cocked his head to the side, yellow eyes shining in the gloom. “Anything else in your bag of offers?”  
  
The human breathed deeply, thinking fervently. “How about a different baby? I can find you any baby you want, other than Ella and Thomas's.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin paused, staring at him with wide eyes. “And what will their mother say, when you demand she give it up, I wonder.”  
  
The human waved his hand dismissively. “She will obey her Lord.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin laughed shrilly, cruelly. “Such an example you give that precious grandchild of yours!” His tone turned simpering. “You don't like a deal you've made, imprison he who you made it with! You don't like the payment required of you, get someone else to pay it!” Rumplestiltskin sneered at him. “Such surprise there are so many people in the world who care nothing for consequences.” He leaned forwards, grasping the bars so tightly his knuckles turned white. “There is nothing you can give me that will interest me. _Nothing_.”  
  
Thomas's father glared fiercely, then turned on his heel and left. Rumplestiltskin's laughter followed him all the way out of the prison.  
  
*~*  
  
“How about your freedom back?” Snow asked after staring at him for ten minutes. “Wouldn't you like that? To be able to prance around the world as much as you want?”  
  
“I'm quite comfortable where I am, thank you.” Rumplestiltskin answered, not moving from the shadows. “Though if I could trouble you for another blanket. This one's rather threadbare. Not very comfy.”  
  
“Fine. A blanket for that contract canceled.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin leaned forward in his seat, staring at her with feline eyes. “How stupid do you think I am?” he asked, voice low, dangerous.  
  
Snow swallowed, her skin prickling as his power crackled around the bars. “Not at all.”  
  
“Good.” He hissed, leaning back. “Then _leave_.”  
  
She half turned, then added. “I'll tell James about that blanket.”  
  
“Much obliged.” He said that pleasantly enough, but she still thought it best to get out of there. Emma was kicking like crazy because of all the excitement.  
  
*~*  
  
“Give Thomas back and release Ella from her contract or I will bind you into the form of a snail, then keep you in a little jar for the rest of eternity.”  
  
“Bite me, you flying glitter box.”  
  
*~*  
  
“Okay, I feel kinda stupid, but I'm supposed to offer you something. I have-”  
  
“That's a lovely cloak you have.” Rumplestiltskin interrupted, tapping a finger against his nose. “Red is _so_ your color.”  
  
“Um... thank you?” She pulled on the fabric self-consciously.  
  
“Most welcome, kind wolf lady.” He grinned at her. “You know, it was quite a feat to craft that spell into the fabric. Took me a while to figure out. Do you like it?”  
  
“I- you made it?” She asked, frowning slightly.  
  
“Indeed I did. One of my best work.” He tutted at her. “I did advice that Granny of yours to tell you the truth, to tell you why you should never take it off. Did she?”  
  
Red swallowed thickly. “Eventually.”  
  
“Aw, such a shame. Peter was _such_ a nice young man.”  
  
Red's eyes filled with tears, and she screamed at him, banging against the bars. Rumplestiltskin laughed until she left.  
  
*~*  
  
Grumpy lumbered up to the bars, huffing. “I'm here to make you an offer. Something precious for that kid.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin pursed his lips into a beak. “I'm listening.”  
  
“Here.” The Dwarf pushed a broken pickaxe through the bars. “This is my first pickaxe, the one with my old name. I kept it as a reminder of... well, nevermind that. You want it?”  
  
The imp leaned forward, cocking his head from side to side as he examined it from all angles. Then he drew back and went to sit against the far wall. “No, I much prefer rocks from you.”  
  
Grumpy blinked, then brought the broken pickaxe to his chest. “I can get you rocks. What kind you want?”  
  
“Want? No, you misunderstood! I don't want any rocks. I'm quite happy with the one you already gave me.”  
  
Grumpy stared at him for a moment. “You kept it?”  
  
“Yes. It's one of my favorites. So much love was poured into making it shine just right.” The last word had a lilt to it, an almost musical quality.  
  
The Dwarf stared at him for long moments. “There's nothing we can give you that will interest you, is there?”  
  
“No, I don't believe there is. I'm quite set on that baby.”  
  
“You're a freak, you know that?”  
  
“I was informed many times, dearie. But I want you to take a message to the others. That a freak nearly bigger than me is almost _finished_ with her curse.”  
  
Grumpy paled and ran back to the castle. Rumplestiltskin stared after him, smirking to himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Jiminy scratched at his antennae, looking sheepishly at the imp. “Please?”  
  
Rumplestiltskin just smiled and shook his head slowly.  
  
*~*  
  
The last one to come was Ella. She slunk down the hall, trembling hands cradling her large belly.  
  
“How is that baby of mine, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin grinned at her, plastering himself to the bars. “Growing strong, I hope.”  
  
“It's not your baby, it's _mine_!” She snarled at him, voice shaking. “Give me back my Thomas! Please!”  
  
The imp slumped down, looking almost bored. “That's all I hear from you. My, my, my. Me, me, me. Whine, whine, _whine_!”  
  
“Shut up!” Ella screamed, balling her hands angrily. “I'm not like that!”  
  
“Oh really?” The imp leaned through the bars suddenly, and she took a startled step back. “Then show me a different side of you. Maybe I'll believe then.”  
  
Her face tightened into a determined expression. “What do you want?” she demanded.  
  
“Your firstborn child.” Was her answer.  
  
“Something else.” She shook her head resolutely. “I'm a Princess now, I have everything! Tell me what do you want!”  
  
“Ah, that's where you're wrong.” Rumplestiltskin grinned at her, his face twisting. “You don't really have anything. Your high title is through marriage. Your pretty dresses and shiny baubles were given to you. All that gold is offered to you with no thought.” He drew back and jumped to the ground. “Tell me. What is it that is truly yours? What is it that you _earned_ through your own efforts? What is it you _worked for_?”  
  
Ella swallowed, face wet with tears. “Thomas. Thomas and the baby are all I have.”  
  
“Then you must choose, little girl.” The imp bared his teeth at her. “Which one do you keep? Which one do you lose?”  
  
Ella took a shuddering breath, shaking her head. “I can't-”  
  
“For once, make a decision on you own!” Rumplestiltskin screamed at her, making her cry out in fright. “Don't listen to what others tell you to do, don't base your happiness on what other people demand of you!” He lowered his voice, purring seductively. “What do you chose?”  
  
Ella stared at him, her chin trembling. “I-”  
  
The warning bells sounded then, and Ella broke off with a gasp, paling in terror.  
  
“Too late now, dearie.” Rumplestiltskin singsonged, looking at the ceiling with a pleased expression. “No more happy endings time.”  
  
And as the black smoke burst through the walls, enveloping everything in its path, Ella could only clutch as her stomach and cry.  
  
*~*Fin


End file.
